1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like. This disclosure also relates to processes for making and using fuser members.
2. Background
Generally, in a commercial electrophotographic marking or reproduction apparatus (such as copier/duplicators, printers, multifunctional systems or the like), a latent image charge pattern is formed on a uniformly charged photoconductive or dielectric member. Pigmented marking particles (toner) are attracted to the latent image charge pattern to develop this image on the photoconductive or dielectric member. A receiver member, such as paper, is then brought into contact with the dielectric or photoconductive member and an electric field applied to transfer the marking particle developed image to the receiver member from the photoconductive or dielectric member. After transfer, the receiver member bearing the transferred image is transported away from the dielectric member to a fusion station and the image is fixed or fused to the receiver member by heat and/or pressure to form a permanent reproduction thereon. The receiving member passes between a pressure roll and a heated fuser roll or element.
A fuser member having a long life is desirable.